


Peaceful

by k8ln713



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k8ln713/pseuds/k8ln713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on FFn March 21, 2012</p>
<p>This was written for the Etched in Ink Fest. I don't know if it ever was posted, but the pic that inspired me was so sweet I had to write something. Here's the link:<br/>pleasurablesins.tumblr.com/post/19547270136</p>
<p>I hope you like this and I appreciate all reviews, so please leave me some love.</p>
<p>ENJOY! :D</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. SM does. No copyright infringement is intended.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Peaceful

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FFn March 21, 2012
> 
> This was written for the Etched in Ink Fest. I don't know if it ever was posted, but the pic that inspired me was so sweet I had to write something. Here's the link:  
> pleasurablesins.tumblr.com/post/19547270136
> 
> I hope you like this and I appreciate all reviews, so please leave me some love.
> 
> ENJOY! :D
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. SM does. No copyright infringement is intended.

I watch you sleep.

You look so peaceful.

Lying on the bed. No covers.

No shirt.

Just you and your tattoos exposed.

Such gorgeous ink embedded into your arms.

I remember each and every tattoo you got for I was there each time you did.

As you were right beside me when I got mine.

Waffles lays on the bed right by your chest.

Your hand is scratching along her head, her purring contently at your touch.

She's almost asleep.

I place my cup of coffee onto the dresser and tiptoe to the bed, trying my best to stay quiet as I don't want to disturb your slumber.

I sit on the bed, brushing my fingers under Waffles' chin, her lifting her head up so I could do it more.

I swing my legs up onto the bed and push myself down so I'm lying down.

Facing you.

We continue to pet Waffles, me keeping my fingers from where your hand is so I don't wake you, alerting you of my presence of watching you sleep.

Accidentally my fingers touch yours and you jolt awake.

That makes me pull my hand back and jump in surprise as well.

Waffles jumps off the bed, leaving me alone with you.

We stare into eachother's eyes.

Silence.

It's peaceful.

"Hi baby," you whisper.

"Hi."

"Were you watching me sleep?"

"Yeah. Sorry," I apologize, totally embarrassed now.

"Don't be, sweetheart," you smile.

I return it, moving in closer to you.

"You just looked so peaceful. Life on the road's been hard on you and I bet this had been the best night sleep you've had in a while."

Even with the rough exterior – the rock star attitude, the tattoos, the piercings, the scruff of the beard you've been growing for the past few days – you have the softest interior.

You're not afraid to be sweet.

To say 'I love you' to me.

To cuddle with me in bed.

To do the most selfless things and the most caring things.

I love both parts of you with all my heart.

I move my hand up so my fingers graze your mess of hair, before running them through the locks.

You growl in contentment.

I giggle because it's funny that you like it when I pet you like you're a cat.

You hold onto my left arm, stopping my ministrations. And just stare at the ink that's written into the inside of my forearm.

_Amor Vincit Omnia._

Love Conquers All.

With two hearts drawn next to the words, one on each side.

It represents us.

It represents the troubles we'd gone through.

And that we faced them together.

And that nothing was gonna tear us apart because things got rough.

Because we love eachother.

Love conquers all.

It was my first tattoo and though I love all the ink that's on my body, it's my favorite of them all.

You place an open mouth kiss on the heart that represents me.

You release my arm and I move even closer into you, your arms instinctively wrapping around me to hold me.

I kiss the heart you have – the real one inside you.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too, Bella. Always will."

And as we caressed eachother's skin that bears beautiful pieces of artwork representing us, we both fell asleep.

Peaceful sleep.


End file.
